


How To Be a Good Boy

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, D/s, Established Relationship, Healthy Communication, M/M, Masochism, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony checks the security feed on his way home and catches his sub doing something he knows he doesn't have permission to do. There are consequences for breaking rules.





	How To Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is the healthiest thing I've written in a long time and I am so proud of myself.

Peter looked so cute laid out across Tony’s bed. He was laid back, one hand pumping his cock the other stroking over his chest. He looked like such a fucking treat. Tony’s mouth watered. He wanted so badly to march into that bedroom and take him. But the problem was, Peter hadn’t been given permission to touch himself.

So instead, Tony entered the room quietly. Quietly enough that in the safety and comfort of Tony’s home, Peter didn’t sense him coming. He didn’t notice Tony at all until he was standing at the end of the bed. That’s when Peter nearly jumped out of his skin.

“M-Mr. Stark! I didn’t know you were home! I was waiting for you.” Peter covered himself as if Tony had never seen him naked before.

“Waiting were you? That didn’t look like what I would call waiting.” Tony paced around the bed.

Peter’s eyes followed him. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Tony popped his lips together. “Don’t apologize just yet.”

“What do you mean?” Peter looked nervous. He found himself unconsciously crawling backward away from him.

Tony sat down on the end of the bed. “Come on, over my lap.”

“You’re not… serious?” Peter was blushing hard.

“Completely. If you want to run, the door’s right there, but if you want forgiveness then you take your punishment.”

Peter crawled slowly to the end of the bed. He lowered himself gently over Tony’s lap.

Tony laid a gentle hand on the boy’s soft ass. “You know you aren’t allowed to touch yourself without my permission. And yet this is the second time I’ve caught you. You’re not getting away with it this time, darling.”

“You didn’t say you would spank me,” Peter said quietly.

“I told you that you would be punished if you disobeyed me again. Unless you have concerns about my methods, I expect you to accept what you've earned yourself.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony stroked a hand down Peter’s back unable to resist his gorgeous skin. “Are you ready, Peter?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you remember your colors?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Don’t be afraid to speak up.”

Peter laid his head against the mattress. “I want you to punish me so I can be better.”

“Look at that. On your way to being a good boy already.”

Tony raised his hand and gave Peter’s ass a hard smack. The sound he made had Tony biting his lip. He admired the way that pert, muscular ass jiggled from the force of his hand. A second slap and his ass started to pink nicely. It was going to be a lot darker than that when Tony got done.

With each slap, Peter moaned and whined. His back arched like a cat and Tony had to keep reminding him to hold still. It was getting hard for Tony to concentrate on the punishment when Peter’s ass was so cute and turning red. Not to mention every pained sound he made was glorious and sinful. Tony wasn’t sure which sounds he liked better, Peter in pain or in pleasure. He’d have to make a habit of getting both out of him.

Tony gave him a break to catch his breath. He ran his hand over the hot red flesh and Peter mewled.

“How are you doing, baby?”

“Good, Tony. I’m okay,” Peter sniffled.

“Are you sure?” Tony stroked his back and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good because I’m not finished with you yet.” He kept going until his arm got tired and boy did that take a long time. One thing Tony had was stamina.

Peter’s ass was a delightful red, broken up by a few blisters. The skin would likely bruise in places before long, but Peter would heal quickly enough. The boy was whimpering, almost sobbing quietly into the bed. Tony stroked comfortingly down his back until he stopped shaking. Then he pulled him up into his arms.

“It’s okay, Peter. You did so good for me, baby.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I won’t disobey you again,” Peter sniffled.

Tony pulled him away from his chest to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. “I know, baby. I’m proud of you. You took your punishment so well.” He looked at Peter red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Lust curled in his belly.

“I know you can’t help but be such a slutty boy,” Tony teased.

Peter blushed. A small whined escaped him.

Tony licked his lips. He slid his hands around to Peter’s plump behind. He whimpered when Tony spread his ass, but he pushed against the finger that found his hole. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Peter nodded his head, messy hair flopping in his face. “Please, Mr. Stark.”

Tony squeezed, fingers pressing deep into bruising flesh. Peter whined and pressed himself into Tony’s chest. “You know it’s gonna hurt when I’m fucking into this pretty ass.”

Peter nodded again. He bit his lip and looked up at Tony. “I need it. I need your cock in me, Tony.” He batted his big wet eyes.

“Little slut,” Tony accused. He manhandled the boy onto his stomach with his head in the pillows. He left him there to get his own clothes off and grab some lube.

Peter stretched out his legs, wiggling his feet and seeming impatient. He relaxed into the mattress as Tony returned to the bed and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Let’s see if we can’t get this tight little hole to open up for me.” Tony pressed one lube slick finger against Peter’s opening. It slipped inside with ease. “But you always open right up for me don’t you, baby boy?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned. “Want you inside me.”

“Just be patient, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you want.” Tony worked his finger in and out until he could push in a second. He was slow and gentle as he stretched him open. Peter was squirming.

“Mr. Stark,” He breathed into the pillow.

“My slutty boy is just gagging for it isn’t he?”

“Please, please.” Peter wiggled in what Tony suspected was meant to be an enticing manor. It drew his eye to his cherry red bottom if nothing else. He gave him another spank and was delighted to see Peter arch into the bed, crying out in pain.

Tony kissed his shoulder in a silent apology. He slicked up his cock amid a chorus of pleading whimpers. When he pushed inside, Peter finally went silent, but only for a moment.

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” he gasped as Tony’s cock pressed deep inside. Then he was whining and gripping the sheets as Tony’s hips pressed against his sore ass.

Tony placed a kiss on his temple. “Too much, baby?”

Peter shook his head. “No,” he gasped. “I’m fine. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “Please.”

Tony pulled back out and pushed in again experimentally. Peter whimpered sweetly. Tony growled. “You can’t expect me not to be rough with you when make such pretty sounds.”

Peter took his head up out of the pillows. “Hurt me, Mr. Stark.”

Shoving him down into the bed with a hand tangled in his hair, Tony fucked him. He shrieked every time Tony pressed against his sore skin, but the sweet whines that followed dripped with pleasure. Tony’s cock throbbed at the delicious sound. The more Peter whined, the closer he got.

“You sound so pretty for me, baby,” Tony panted.

Peter whimpered. “Feels so good, Mr. Stark. Ohmygo- keep fucking me please!”

Tony growled. “I’m gonna pound your ass until I fill it with my cum.”

Fingers curling in the sheets, Peter whined. He pushed himself back against Tony’s cock. “Please give me your cum, sir.”

Tony’s grip tightened, pulling Peter’s hair, bruising his hip. “You want my cum, slut? You got it.” Tony snapped his hips against Peter’s ass fucking him deep, pounding ruthlessly. Until he was moaning through gritted teeth and cumming deep in the younger man’s ass.

Breathing heavily, Tony released his rough grip on Peter and gently pulled his cock from his ass to a symphony of sweet moans and whines.

“You okay, baby?” Tony asked, planting a kiss on Peter’s lower back.

Peter nodded, head in the pillows. “I need to cum. Can I please?”

“Yes of course, sweetheart. You were so good for me.” Tony stroked the soft skin of his thigh. “Turn over, baby.”

Peter rolled onto his back. He whined when his sore bottom touched the bed. Tony put a hand on his stomach and pushed him down against it. Peter hissed and then moaned.

“You’re so pretty when you hurt,” Tony said.

Peter reached two hands up and pulled Tony down into a kiss. The hand on his stomach, wet with Peter’s precum, found his cock. Peter moaned and arched his back pressing his cock into Tony’s hand. He moaned and whined against his lips as Tony stroked him.

“Please, sir,” Peter mumbled like he couldn’t stop kissing him.

“Go ahead, baby.”

Peter whined, then he screamed, eyes squeezing tight and back curving into a sharp arch. Tony kept stroking him as Peter gasped and called his name. His fingers dug into Tony’s shoulders needing something to hold on to. Then he was laying again on his back, giggling as the high faded.

Tony smiled and kissed him again. “Perfect,” he praised.

Peter wrapped his arms around him. Tony laid on his side and let Peter cuddle into his chest. Tony pet his hair while Peter all but purred.

“Feeling good, my love?”

Peter nodded. “Thanks, Tony.”

Tony chuckled. “For punishing you or for fucking you into the mattress?”

“Both,” Peter smiled. Tony hugged him tight to his chest. “I’m sleepy,” he murmured.

“Alright. Quick nap and then it’s dinner time,” Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)  
> If this link isn't working or you can't view my blog it's because I got hit by the tumblr purge, but I'm working on it


End file.
